The invention relates to a camshaft assembly, comprising a camshaft having a receiving space in its interior, i.e. constructed at least partially as a hollow shaft, at least partially, in particular in the region of an electromagnetic actuating unit, of a magnetisable (flux-conducting) material, for an internal combustion engine and an electromagnetic actuating unit for the actuation of an actuating partner, in particular a control valve of a, preferably hydraulic, camshaft adjuster, with a coil winding and an armature which is adjustable by energizing the coil winding for cooperating with the actuating partner. The invention further relates to a method for producing such a camshaft assembly and also an engine block.
A camshaft assembly, comprising a hydraulic camshaft adjuster, is described in EP 1 596 040 A2. The camshaft adjuster serves to set the point in time of opening or closing of gas exchange valves of the internal combustion engine.
In DE 10 2006 031 517 A1 an alternative camshaft assembly is described, comprising a camshaft adjuster, the control valve of which is adjustable by means of an electromagnetic actuating unit. The electromagnetic actuating unit of the known camshaft assembly is arranged on the front side of the camshaft and cooperates axially with the control valve of the camshaft adjuster which is arranged in the camshaft.
From EP 2 252 774 B1 a camshaft assembly is known, in which the coil winding for actuating an armature cooperating with a control valve of a camshaft adjuster is arranged in a housing outside the engine block, and namely with axial distance from the camshaft which is received completely in the engine block. Fixed on this is a yoke- and core unit projecting into the housing for the coil winding, wherein the yoke and core of the yoke- and core unit are connected with one another via non-magnetic material. A disadvantage in the known camshaft assembly is that this has a comparatively high installation space requirement.
Attempts exist to reduce the high installation space requirement of camshaft assemblies.
The invention is therefore based on the problem of indicating an alternative camshaft assembly, the installation space requirement of which is reduced, in particular in the region of the front side of the camshaft. In addition, the problem consists in indicating a method for producing a camshaft assembly which is optimized in such a way with regard to installation space.